


Desperate times call for careful, decisive measures

by CathyBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Albus Dumbledore, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, F/M, Gellert loves Albus, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Letters, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black Lives, Wizards look younger because they live longer, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyBane/pseuds/CathyBane
Summary: Grindelwald has in 1970 a vision of Albus Dumbledore dying under the Dark mark. After all this time he still loves him. He plots his escape and becomes in 1995 the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher with his true identity hidden from everybody. In the end can Albus and Gellert find their way back to each other while defeating the new dark lord?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Desperate times call for careful, decisive measures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. I am not a native English speaker so if you find any mistakes contact me and I'll correct them. This will have multiple chapters and I have the general storyline planned out but I'll probably only update every month or so.

The two greatest wizards of their time met on a barren acre outside a very small village. When those two met the outside world became an insignificant speck of dust in their blinding light. The village had been chosen as meeting place because of the nostalgic feelings they shared of a summer almost half a century ago. In the end it hadn’t mattered. Seeing each other again live and in person had derailed all their careful plans. If they hadn’t been under a strict timetable they would’ve stood there gazing into each other’s eyes for hours. But in less than an hour the Aurors would arrive, expecting to see Gellert Grindelwald dead or bound next to a triumphant Albus Dumbledore. After minutes of heavy silence, a broken “Gellert” left Albus Dumbledore’s lips. There was a barely visible trail of tears running down his cheeks.  
How dare anyone force them to fight each other. He had always avoided Britain in his campaign. Not out of fear of Albus Dumbledore but of the bond that connected them. There were some of his spies in the British ministry and they had told him how Albus had influenced the politics in favor of the Greater Good. Albus manipulations had been subtle and Gellert doubted that anyone else had recognized the ingenuity and intention behind every move.  
After all this time neither of them could deny the love they felt for each other. There was no world for Gellert Grindelwald without Albus Dumbledore.  
“Albus” he whispered softly.  
Another moment passed while both tried to calm their inner turmoil. They seized each other up. Both of their faces had aged visibly and the first wrinkles grazed their foreheads. Gellert’s shoulders had broadened and his cheekbones seemed even sharper than in his youth. The long, soft curls that Albus had loved had been shaved and he wore instead an undercut with long hair on the top like the hairstyle of Germany’s dictator Hitler. Albus flaming-red hair had browned over the years. A well-kept beard grazed his beautiful features and he looked more confident in his body. Neither of them would admit it out but age had made them even more attractive. There was tension so palpable in the air that you could almost cut it with a knife. There was no way to pinpoint it on the physical attraction, the pent-up feelings, or the pressure from this meeting and how only one could walk away freely.  
“What are we doing?” asked Gellert with a shaking voice, tears in his eyes.  
“I never wanted this but you gave me no choice” uttered Albus desperation tinging his voice.  
“I can’t fight you” admitted Gellert “and even without the blood pact I could never harm you intentionally”  
A joyless huff interrupted him “Every time I read about another murder my heart hurt like you had ripped it from my breast and trampled on it. But even then, I could not stop loving you. You hurt and killed my friends and it felt like a kick in the stomach trying to remind me of all the reasons I should hate you. I was helpless, my heart could not stand the thought of hurting you, while my mind was urging me to do something to protect my friends. That feeling of helplessness was the worst I’ve ever felt. “  
Tears were freely running down Albus cheek and he had to take a few calming breaths to stop his voice from shaking too much

“Loving you it just hurts so much. “

Gellert was stunned. He had never wanted to hurt Albus but he had done so time after time. Fleeing after the three-way duel that had ended in Ariana’s death and taking Albus’s heart and stabbing it over and over until there was only pain left. After all that he still loved him and the bond and love that had given Gellert solace in dark, lonely times had only tortured the love of his life.  
“I’m sorry” he murmured finally. Albus was the only person that Gellert would apologize genuinely to.  
“My heart has long forgiven you but my mind can’t accept your apology. I’m sorry”  
Gellert smiled ruefully. “I never expected anything else Schatz”  
“This has to end” declared Albus with a pleading undertone.  
“I set up a few wards and traps that should take the Aurors some time to dismantle but that’ll give us minutes most. They expect a show let’s give them one” smirked the blond wizard. “A show?” Albus lifted an eyebrow.  
“We’ll play fair and square. Same rules as all our previous duels, well maybe without the snogging afterwards.” There was a faint blush visible on the redhead’s cheeks.  
“Fine”  
Both stepped closer to each other until there was a barely a meter separating them. With an elegant flourish they drew their wands and bowed deeply facing each other.  
“So, you found it” whispered Albus to himself as he turned around. Each of them took about 10 steps backwards before turning around and meeting the eye of their opponent. They went with ease in the appropriate stance and after a soft nod they started hurling spells against each other.  
It started of with simple spells that were easily wordlessly and wandlessly blocked by two of the most exceptional wizards ever.  
Gellert felt the contentment of the Elder Wand fighting such a formidable opponent. His mind and body relaxed, focusing on Albus and his next move. Exhilaration coursed through his body lighting every nerve on fire. Since the beginning of the duel both wizards had masked their face with an emotionless expression but Albus eyes were slowly starting to shine with the same excitement as Gellert’s.  
Albus enjoyed teaching, educating the minds of young witches and wizards but he had missed the power rush that came with using his magic unrestrained.  
Slowly they started weaving more complicated magic. It was like an elegant, deadly dance. Duck, Block, Attack, Sidestep.  
They were evenly matched but Gellert soon realized that the only way he could assure his own victory was to use dark curses. Dark curses that could potentially harm or disfigure Albus permanently. There was no way he could do that to his love.

Outside the circle hundreds of Aurors had gathered, watching the duel with rapt fascination. They watched the colorful streaks of magic that seemed so random being blocked or sidestepped. None of them noticed the rhythm and intention behind every step. Most of them were barely able to identify about half of the spells. It was the most impressive feat of magic they had ever seen. Only now they understood how much Grindelwald had held back when they confronted him. He had played with them like a cat with a mouse.

In the end it was really simple. Gellert Grindelwald lost his balance as he sidestepped and while he was trying to break his fall, a simple disarming spell hit him in the chest. The Aurors went to move in but the circle around the two duelists flared up and refused them entrance.  
Albus Dumbledore saw the Elder wand flying towards him almost in slow-motion. He stood there rooted to the floor, looking at Gellert who was sitting on the ground. How had this happened? Gellert didn’t trip, he had dueled with Aurors all over the world on way more uneven ground. But Albus couldn’t imagine him losing on purpose either, the German had already been prideful in their youth. He barely registered the Aurors trying to break through the barrier. His eyes were focused on Gellert getting up slowly.  
They walked closer to each other and then they bowed deeply. Albus wanted to hug Gellert. There was a broken, perturbed look in his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Dumbledore cast an illusion with his new wand that willingly obliged. For the outside world it looked like he was negotiating the surrender of Grindelwald’s followers but inside the illusion Albus couldn’t help himself. He walked closer until there was just a hairbreadth of space between them. They gazed into each other’s eyes and overcome by desperation they leaned closer until their lips touched. It was the softest touch and lasted barely a second.  
“I’m sorry” Albus whispered as ropes bound themselves around Gellert’s wrists.  
“I know Schatz, I know. It’s okay”


End file.
